Un Regard Neuf
by Akahi
Summary: Harry, à cause d'une dette de vie et d'un Dobby enthousiaste, obtient le don de voir la magie. Le jour où il voit une magie particulièrement néfaste s'enrouler autour d'un autre sorcier. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de le sauver. Sauf que ce sorcier se révèle être Barty Croupton Jr.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Un Regard Neuf

 **Auteur:** _Akahi_

 **Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

 **Résumé:** Harry, à cause d'une dette de vie et d'un Dobby enthousiaste, obtient le don de voir la magie. Le jour où il voit une magie particulièrement néfaste s'enrouler autour d'un autre sorcier. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sauver. Barty Croupton Jr.

.

· ¯) ... (¯ ·.  
¸. · (ºvº) · .¸  
mm

 **.**

 **Un Regard Neuf**

 **.**

Chapitre 1

Quand Harry avait sauvé Dobby, il l'avait sans arrière penser. Tout ce qu'il avait vu c'était un être qui était maltraité comme lui l'avait été aux mains des Dursley. Il avait donc fait ce qu'il aurait aimé que quelqu'un fasse pour lui : Il l'avait libéré des mains de son bourreau.

A part un sentiment de satisfaction profonde pour avoir fait ce qui lui semblait juste, Harry n'attendait rien de plus. Toutefois la Magie ne semblait pas être de son avis et avait mis entre Dobby et Harry, une Dette de Vie.

A ce que Harry avait compris grâce au discours de Dobby qui était venu à lui, les Dettes de Vie étaient des choses très sérieuses. Jamais elles ne pouvaient être totalement remboursé mais si l'endetté de cherchait pas à la rembourser elles devenaient très douloureuse magiquement. Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela voulait dire mais Dobby avait été clair, ce n'était pas une douleur physique ni une douleur psychique, c'était autre chose mais tout aussi désagréable.

Harry ne considérait pas avoir fait grand-chose. Il avait libéré Dobby comme ce qu'avait d'une certaine façon fait Hagrid. Il avait alors demandé à Harry s'il avait lui aussi contracté des Dettes de Vie sans s'en apercevoir. Dobby l'avait aussitôt rassuré. Un enfant ne pouvait pas contacter des Dettes de Vie d'un adulte. La Magie considérait qu'il était normal que les adultes protègent les enfants, cela valait aussi pour les personnes d'autorités. Par exemple, un auror ne pouvait pas récolter de Dette comme un guérisseur. Si un enfant sauvait un autre enfant la Dette de Vie n'était pas porté par l'enfant mais par la famille de ce dernier.

Ainsi, la famille Weasley et Granger lui devait une Dette. Au grand soulagement d'Harry, ce genre de Dette était assez faible. Elle n'était pas douloureuse et de demandait pas de remboursement. Harry en était heureux. Autant il aurait pu organiser quelques choses pour la famille Weasley, autant pour la famille Granger cela se compliquait. Il ne les connaissait pas et à part les parents d'Hermione les autres n'étaient même pas au courant de l'existence de la Magie. La seule chose que cela entraînait était que les membres adultes au moment de la contraction de la Dette ne pouvaient pas volontairement le blesser, le tuer ou le trahir et rien d'autre. Harry en était soulagé, les Weasley n'était pas obligé d'être gentil avec lui. Leurs gentillesses n'étaient pas entachées par une Dette.

Entre deux adultes la dette était bien plus forte. Elle demandait à être traité. L'endetté se devait de la rembourser. Toutefois, il était libre de le faire de la façon qu'il souhaitait. Il ne pouvait pas être obligé de faire quelques choses par le bénéficiaire. Une fois qu'il avait payé la Dette, il ne restait plus qu'un léger sentiment de servitude. Il ne pouvait pas blesser le bénéficiaire sans raison apparente. Toutefois si le bénéficiaire faisait un acte grave, il pourrait le tuer sans que la Magie ne le punisse.

Là où les choses devenaient dérangeante c'était quand un adulte devait une Dette à un enfant. En effet, quand un enfant sauvait volontairement un adulte la Magie voyait cela comme un grand acte car c'est l'inverse qui aurait dû se produire. La Dette était donc très forte et plus l'enfant était jeune, plus la dette était forte.

Heureusement toute Dette devait être le résultat d'un acte volontaire où le monde magique aurait eu un sacré problème pour être sauvé par un enfant de un an. Malheureusement, Harry avait sauvé volontairement Dobby et Dobby était un adulte selon les normes de sa race.

Contrairement au Dette entre adulte, là, c'était le bénéficiaire qui choisissait comment la Dette était payer et même une fois qu'elle était remboursée la servitude restait. Dobby était obligé de respecter Harry et il ne pouvait pas le blesser, trahir ou tuer.

Harry s'était senti mal. Dobby l'avait rassuré en lui disant que c'était un honneur de servir le « Grand Harry Potter » mais qu'il pourrait le faire de façon moins visible si cela le dérangeait. Harry savait que Dobby ne pouvait pas comprendre son malaise. Cela n'avait rien à voir sur le fait que Dobby le serve. Il savait que cela rendait Dobby particulièrement joyeux mais il ne trouvait pas sain que Dobby soit obligé de le faire.

Sachant que Dobby ne pouvait pas comprendre la différence, il avait laissé tomber et il avait permis de rester à ses côtés.

Après quelques semaines, juste après être revenue de chez les Dursleys, il avait entendu Dobby gémir de douleur. Il s'était aussitôt précipité vers lui en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Dobby avait sourit et lui avait dit que c'était la dette qui lui était douloureuse. Ne voulant pas que son ami souffre, Harry lui avait demandé de rembourser sa dette en améliorant ces yeux.

Quand il avait fait cette demande, il pensait que Dobby ferait juste en sorte qu'il n'ait plus besoin de lunette mais il avait sous estimé la puissance des Elfes de Maison. Bien que cela leurs étaient impossibles en tant normal, sous une dette leur puissance était décuplée.

Non seulement sa vision était maintenant parfaite mais il pouvait maintenant voir la magie. Elle était partout dans toutes les formes de vie, dans la terre et dans l'air. Il avait fallu des semaines pour s'y habituer. Il avait prit de nombreuses fois le mur en l'admirant. Les Dursley croyaient d'ailleurs qu'il était devenu totalement fou quand il regardait des choses qui étaient pour eux invisibles un peu comme le ferait un chat.

Le reste des vacances chez les Dursleys se passa dans le calme, si on oublie le fait qu'il avait gonflé sa « tante » comme une montgolfière qu'il s'était enfui de chez lui, qu'il avait été rattrapé par le Ministre de la Magie lui-même et qu'on lui avait imposé de finir ces vacances dans l'allée qui était aux yeux de Harry la plus belle du monde.

.

BCJrHP

.

\- C'est quelle matière aujourd'hui ? demanda Florian Fortarôme en lui apportant sa glace préférée.

Harry lui montra son livre de potion en grimaçant.

\- Potion… ce n'est pas une matière aussi horrible que cela. C'est un peu comme la cuisine sauf que cela sent bien plus mauvais. J'étais assez bon alors si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas.

\- Merci ! Sourit Harry.

\- Allez courage. Lui dit Florian en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de repartir travailler.

Plein de motivation Harry ouvrit son livre à la page maintenant maudit de la potion de Rattatinage. Il avait déjà commencé son écrit chez les Dursleys mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à expliquer pourquoi la potion sur des êtres vivants les rajeunissait alors que sur des objets elle les rétrécissait. Cela devait être du à un des ingrédients mais il ne voyait pas du tout lequel. Il devait absolument le trouver. Admettre que l'on ne le savait pas et attendre la correction étaient tout à fait acceptable pour n'importe quelle matière autre que les potions. Le professeur Snape le détestait et il se ferait une joie de lui infliger un mois entier de détention pour travail bâclé si jamais il ne parvenait pas à trouver la réponse.

Bien que très motivé, Harry perdit rapidement sa concentration. Il se mit à admirer la magie autour de lui tout en grignotant sa plume au goût framboise. C'était magnifique. Hermione serait probablement jalouse s'il lui disait et elle lui crierait aussi dessus quand il ne pourrait pas lui décrire précisément ce qu'il voyait. C'était comme ci une nouvelle palette de couleur lui était présenté. Ce n'était pas proche du bleu, du rouge ou du vert, c'était autre chose. Quelque chose de bien plus beau.

Harry recracha sa plume et regarda avec dégoût la masse qui remontait la rue. Elle était liée à deux sorciers. L'un deux était d'une robe de sorcier stricte, qui était les costards de travail des sorciers. L'autre en revanche avait une robe en lin blanc basique. Ce dernier était légèrement transparent. Personne ne faisait attention à lui alors que l'homme strict se faisait saluer par plusieurs personnes. Harry prit du temps à réaliser que l'homme en blanc devait être invisible.

Plus les deux hommes avançaient, plus Harry avait du mal à garder son estomac en place. Quelle était cette horrible magie ? L'homme strict ne semblait pas avoir sa baguette en main. Le sortilège avait donc été utilisé depuis longtemps et vu comment il étouffait l'homme en blanc cela devait faire très longtemps.

Ce ne fut que quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur que Harry su ce que faisait le sortilège : il contrôlait l'esprit. Le regard de l'homme en lin était vide de toute forme de vie. Il semblait être un pantin.

C'était horrible ! L'homme était l'esclave de l'autre ! Il devait faire quelque chose ! Il devait libérer le sorcier.

Abandonnant ses affaires, il les suivit en réfléchissant à toute vitesse à un moyen de le sauver.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de trouver une idée.

\- Dobby ! Appela Harry.

\- Que peut faire Dobby, Maître ? Demanda l'Elfe de Maison en apparaissant.

Harry s'accroupit et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Tu vois l'homme en blanc qui suit l'homme en bleu ? Je veux que tu brises le sortilège qui l'enchante que tu le téléportes en sécurité dans ma chambre et que tu empêches l'homme en bleu de le retrouver. Tu peux faire tout cela ?

\- Bien sûr Maître !

Dobby se concentra et claqua des doigts. L'homme en lin disparu. L'homme strict sembla paniquer et s'agita dans tous les sens pour tenter de retrouver son esclave.

Harry sourit. Il remercia Dobby et se dépêcha de rentrer au Chaudron Baveur.

.

BCJrHP

.

Saluant à peine Tom, Harry monta les marches quatre à quatre et entra rapidement dans sa chambre. Là l'homme qu'il venait d'aider l'attendait. Il était debout au centre de la pièce, confus.

Harry prit le temps de le regarder. Sans le sortilège, il voyait plus clairement les autres couleurs. L'homme était blond, pâle et des taches de rousseur lui barrait le visage. Il était toujours légèrement transparent, signe qu'il était encore invisible.

\- Bonjour. Comment allez-vous ? demanda Harry en souriant.

Le regard brun se tourna vers lui. Ce fut malheureusement sa seule réaction.

\- Je m'appelle Harry Potter et vous ?

Un regard confus lui répondit.

Harry soupira. Il semblait que le sortilège avait encore des conséquences. Bien que son emprise ait cessé il avait laissé des séquelles au pauvre homme. Harry espérait que cela n'était que temporaire.

\- Vous devriez vous reposez cela ira peut être mieux demain. Vous pouvez prendre le lit.

L'homme ne bougea toujours pas.

Harry s'avança doucement en regardant attentivement le visage du sorcier cherchant un signe de peur.

Il l'attrapa la main de l'homme et le tira doucement vers le lit faisant attention à ne pas enlever la cape d'invisibilité qu'il sentait sous sa main. Cela pourra toujours être utile si Tom montait à l'improviste. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il traite l'homme malade de pervers ou de fan fou en le voyant dans sa chambre. Il le retourna et le poussa pour l'asseoir sur le lit. C'est là, qu'il vit le tatouage sur le bras gauche de l'homme.

Harry le lâcha comme s'il venait d'être brûlé.

\- Mangemort, murmura-t-il

Le sorcier se gémit et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre:** Miroir

 **Auteur:** _Akahi_

 **Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

 **Résumé :** Harry, à cause d'une dette de vie et d'un Dobby enthousiaste, obtient le don de voir la magie. Le jour où il voit une magie particulièrement néfaste s'enrouler autour d'un autre sorcier. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de le sauver. Sauf que ce sorcier se révèle être Barty Croupton Jr.

.

·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

 **.**

 **Un Regard Neuf**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 2**

Harry parcourra les rayons de la librairie, espérant que quand il reviendrait _Au Chaudron Baveur_ son invité aurait disparu. Quand il avait appris que c'était un Mangemort, il avait tout de suite voulu appeler les aurors.

Vraiment voulu !

…

Enfin pendant trente secondes.

Après son regard s'était porté sur l'homme face à lui. Il était misérable. Incapable de parler, de faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait probablement passé des années en tant qu'esclave sans volonté. Peut importe les crimes qu'il avait commis, personne ne méritait cela !

Harry avait fini de le mettre au lit et était parti. Espérant de tout son cœur ne pas faire la pire erreur de sa vie.

Il avait erré quelques temps avant de partir à la librairie à la recherche de réponse qui apaiserait sa conscience.

La section histoire se trouvait au fond du magasin entre la divination et la métamorphose. Harry fut assez choqué de voir le nombre de livre parlant de lui. Il y en avait tout un rayon. En feuilletant quelques-uns, il avait appris des choses sur lui qu'il ignorait. Certes il avait aussi beaucoup de fable mais certain racontait toute l'histoire de sa famille avec des anecdotes sur ses membres. Il avait même vu une photo de ses grands-parents. Les larmes avaient coulé de ses yeux. Personne ne lui avait jamais pensé à lui parler de qui ils étaient.

Après avoir pris plusieurs livres et les avoir mis dans son sac, Harry s'attela à sa véritable recherche. Il devait trouver des livres sur les Mangemorts. Il espérait que le sorcier qu'il avait aidé été un Mangemort de bas étage qui n'avait jamais eu de mission et qui avait passé la guerre à surveiller une porte ou à servir de l'alcool.

Harry parcourra le rayon quand un titre l'interpella :

Parrain d'Harry Potter : L'ignoble Sirius Black.

Il prit le livre et le regarda. La couverture était assez dérangeante. Elle était composée de deux photographies. La première était l'image de Black qui le tenait dans les bras clairement heureux et l'autre celle d'Azkaban où Black paraissait fou. Comment avait-il changé à ce point ? Que s'était-il passé ? Était-il un fou sanguinaire depuis le début ou l'avait-il aimé ? Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé tant de monde à devenir des Mangemorts, des meurtriers ?

Harry fourra le livre dans son sac avec quelques autres bouquins sur les Mangemorts. Il voulait comprendre. Il voulait croire que le pauvre homme qu'il avait aidé était innocent, qu'il avait été obligé de s'engager dans les Mangemorts. Après tout, la guerre était finie depuis 12 ans et l'homme n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de 30 ans. Il avait donc été jeune quand tout était fini.

Harry se dirigea vers la caisse mais il n'avait personne. Il chercha du regard le libraire qu'il trouva à l'avant du magasin au prise avec les livres « Monstrueux livre des Monstres ». Posant ses livres sur le comptoir et alla l'aider. S'il n'avait pas eu sa vision, jamais il n'aurait compris comment s'en servir et il serait s'en doute en train de se battre comme le ferait le libraire.

Il attrapa le livre qui mordait férocement le bras du pauvre vendeur et caressa sa tranche. Aussitôt, le livre lâcha sa proie et se mit à ronronner.

\- Comment ? S'exclama l'homme choqué.

\- Il suffit de caresser la tranche pour qu'il se calme, répondit Harry en continua de gratter doucement le livre qui produisait des doux ronronnements.

Incertain, le libraire saisit un livre et fit parcourir ses doigts sur la tranche aussitôt le livre se calma. L'homme poussa un bref cri de joie, serra brièvement Harry dans ses bras avant de s'atteler à la tâche pour les autres livres.

\- Merci jeune homme, tu me sauves la vie ! Je n'avais jamais eu autant de soucis depuis que j'avais acheté le livre invisible de l'invisibilité. Je ne les ai jamais retrouvés ! Laisse-moi te faire un prix sur tes achats.

Il parcourra les livres qui se trouvaient sur le comptoir avant de lever les yeux.

\- Ah Mr Potter, s'exclama-t-il tristement. Attendez-moi ici une minute je pense que j'ai un livre qui pourrait vous intéressez.

Intrigué Harry regarda le sorcier disparaître dans les rayons avant de revenir avec un épais volume sous le bras. Il lui tendit. Le livre était un ouvrage de Potion écrit par Fleamont Potter.

\- C'est votre grand père qui l'a écrit, répondit le libraire à la question silencieuse d'Harry. Cela reprend les potions qu'il a inventé ainsi que celle de sa famille. La famille Potter était célèbre pour la qualité de ses potions et la grandeur de ses brasseurs.

Harry prit le livre et le serra contre lui. Pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit ? Malgré la haine de Snape, il aurait fait bien plus d'effort. Il n'aurait jamais laissé tomber un héritage de sa famille. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir détester Snape plus qu'il ne le faisait, pourtant il le faisait. Avant de le rencontrer, il avait tellement hâte d'apprendre à brasser ! Cette passion l'avait quitté dès son premier cours où il avait été humilié et sans le libraire il n'aurait jamais continué la tradition familiale.

\- Quinze Gallions et Trois Mornilles.

Harry paya et mit les livres dans son sac tant bien que mal. Le libraire lança un sort et ils entrèrent sans effort.

\- C'est un charme d'expansion, il n'est que temporaire. Vous devriez acheter un sac magique. Il y a magasin à côté de la ménagerie qui est pas mal.

\- Merci mais je n'ai pas les moyens. Je dois faire attention si je veux que mon coffre tienne toute ma scolarité.

L'homme le regarda choquer avant de rire d'un rire doux.

\- Je vous assure Mr Potter que vous en avez largement les moyens. Vous êtes l'un des sorciers les plus riches d'Angleterre selon les magazines économiques. Vous devriez aller voir Gringott mais je suis pratiquement sûr que le coffre que vous avez vu n'ai pas le compte principal.

Harry hocha la tête, incertain mais que cela ne coûtait rien d'aller voir. Il remercia chaleureusement le libraire et sortie.

Un gémissement retentit. Harry regarda autour de lui et vit un livre de Monstrueux livres des monstres qui le regardait en gémissant. Harry soupira en continuant sa route. Il avait suffisamment fait son bon samaritain. Il avait accueilli un Mangemort. Sa bêtise était assez grande pour ne pas adopter un livre de compagnie.

Oui il avait fait suffisamment d'ânerie pour au moins une décennie.

Pourtant au bout de quelques mètres il se retourna et repartit dans la librairie.

 **.**

 **HPBCJr**

 **.**

Harry s'installa à une table du glacier. Il n'allait pas vraiment avoir un vrai repas mais après douze ans chez les Dursley il pouvait bien se permettre de sauter un ou deux repas sans sourciller, surtout quand l'alternative était de retourner au Chaudron Baveur. Harry irait le plus tard possible pour être sûr que son invité est tout le temps qu'il lui fallait pour se remettre et partir.

Harry sortit le livre sur Sirius Black de son nouveau sac. Le libraire ne lui avait pas menti, il était très riche. Le coffre qu'il avait vu n'était que son coffre de confiance et les Gallions présents n'étaient que son allocation pour l'année. Avec cette nouvelle information, il était parti faire des courses et avait acheté un sac avec charme d'expansion et la plus chère malle du magasin. Il avait été fasciné par elle. Quand on y entrait, non seulement il y avait une maison fonctionnelle avec deux chambres et une grande bibliothèque mais il y avait aussi un extérieur, un gigantesque extérieur. La malle était munie d'un jardin à l'anglaise bordée d'une forêt et la sortie sud de la maison menait à une plage. Pour la première fois de sa vie Harry avait vu l'immensité de la mer. Certes cela était un sortilège et le vendeur lui avait précisé que la « mer » n'allait qu'à un mille de distance mais c'était quand même fabuleux.

Il y avait bien sûr beaucoup de protection dessus. Il n'aurait pas fallu que quelqu'un le tue ou le kidnappe en s'en prenant à la malle. Ainsi seul lui pouvait la soulever et l'ouvrir et les protections extérieures rendaient sa destruction quasi impossible. Il y avait bien sur un bouton pour le rétrécir et reprendre sa forme originelle à volonté. Bref une vraie petite merveille. Il lui avait coûté les trois quarts de son allocation mais cela valait vraiment le coup.

Harry se reconcentra sur le livre dans ses mains. Il voulait absolument comprendre comment le meilleur ami de ses parents avaient pu les tués. Il avait besoin de savoir comment il était devenu ce monstre. Peut-être cela lui permettra de mieux comprendre son invité aussi.

 **.**

 **HPBCJr**

 **.**

Florian Fortarôme était un homme heureux principalement dû au garçon qui était assis quotidiennement à l'une de ses tables. Non seulement avoir le Survivant mangeant dans son magasin était un coup de pub important mais surtout l'enfant était gentil. Il appréciait la présence tranquille du garçon. Harry ne l'avait jamais regardé avec mépris pour être un glacier. Il ne pensait pas qu'il avait gaspillé son aspic en potion pour faire des glaces. Il reconnaissait ses efforts de découverte de nouveau produit et n'hésitait pas lui demander de l'aide pour ses devoirs.

Oui Florian avait vraiment appris à aimer Harry. C'est pour cela qu'il renvoya les clients en attente quand il vit Harry pleurer sur un bouquin. Il ferma rapidement son magasin et se rapprocha d'Harry.

\- Harry qu'est ce qui se passe ? Dit doucement Florian en se mettant à sa hauteur.

L'adolescent lui glissa le livre. A la couverture, le sorcier comprit tout de suite. Harry venait d'apprendre que ses parents avaient été tués par son parrain. Peut-être avait-il aussi réaliser que Black était sorti pour finir le travail et le tuer. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour soulager Harry. Que pouvait-on dire à un enfant qui avait un meurtrier de masse fou aux trousses ?

\- Il n'a pas eu de procès, murmura Harry.

\- Les hommes comme lui ne méritent pas de procès.

\- Mais ce n'est pas pour lui le procès ! Un procès c'est pour les familles des victimes ! On a le droit de savoir pourquoi il a fait cela. J'ai le droit de comprendre. Mes parents étaient-elles ses premières victimes ou il les a dupés pendant des années. Son petit frère a été déclaré disparu peu de temps avant la trahison de Black. Est-ce que quelqu'un a fait pression sur Black pour qu'il vend mes parents à Voldemort ou était-il foncièrement mauvais ? Je veux comprendre… Pourquoi… pleura Harry de plus belle.

\- Oh Harry, dit Florian en le prenant dans les bras pour le consoler.

\- Je ne saurais jamais. Ils vont le tuer à vue pour éviter qu'il ne puisse s'échapper de nouveau, non ?

Florian réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il ne voulait pas casser les espoirs de l'adolescent mais oui c'était ce que le Ministère avait l'intention de faire. A moins que … mais bien sûr ! Pour Harry Potter le Garçon qui a Survécu cela pourrait marcher.

\- Harry est ce que je peux parler à la presse de ta demande ?

Harry hocha la tête, incertain d'où voulait en venir Florian mais les pleures l'avaient trop fatigué pour qu'il puisse penser clairement.

\- Tu devrais rentrer te reposer Harry. Dit le glacier en l'aidant à se relever. Je m'occupe de tout ne t'inquiète pas. Oh attend deux minutes, il alla derrière le comptoir et ressorti rapidement avec quelques parchemins et un livre de potion. Tu avais oublié cela ce matin.

\- Merci…

Harry regarda le livre de potion dans ses mains avant de se retourner vers le glacier.

\- J'ai appris que ma famille était traditionnellement dans les potions. Je veux m'améliorer et être capable de comprendre ce qu'ils ont créé. Pourriez-vous m'aider ?

\- Bien sûr Harry, sourit Florian. Mais va te reposer. Tu en as suffisamment appris pour aujourd'hui.

 **.**

 **HPBCJr**

 **.**

Harry rentra dans sa chambre, lessivé. Le Mangemort était toujours là. Il n'avait pratiquement pas bougé. A demi affalé sur le lit, il le regardait d'un air vide.

Trop fatigué pour s'énerver ou penser à outre mesure, sortie la malle de sa poche et l'agrandit. L'homme ne pouvait pas rester dans son lit. Les chances qu'il soit retrouvé étaient trop grandes.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas rester là.

L'homme ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il attrapa le bras de l'homme avec précaution, guettant la moindre mauvaise réaction. Voyant que l'homme était toujours amorphe, il l'entraîna dans sa malle.

Le Monstrueux livre des monstres l'accueillit au pied de l'escalier comme un chiot surexcité.

Il emmena le Mangemort dans la chambre la plus proche de la sortie. Il poussa l'homme vers le lit qui se coucha docilement. Harry le couvrit avec une chaude et douce couverture. Si l'homme ne se ressaisissait pas vite, cela allait vite devenir compliqué. L'homme n'avait ni bu ni mangé de la journée. Cela ne pouvait pas être bon.

Puisqu'il avait décidé de ne pas le remettre aux autorités. Il lui faudrait assumer les conséquences et prendre soin de lui.


End file.
